Silver Eyes
by Lyricalyrics
Summary: Diana is just a regular orphan- scared, alone, and trying hard to be brave. She lived with her "Aunt" Della until recently- she had run away, claiming to "rather die then live with Della for one second". But when the gods find her, she'll be in bigger crap then she ever knew possible. And will her mother ever except her? Rated T for language and cuz I'm feeling rebellious today :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I know I haven't stuck to a lot of my fanfics lately, so I'm hoping this one will be _really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really _good and long. And if you haven't checked out my other Percy Jackson fanfiction, then I'd really like it if you checked it out- it's called Pandora's Secret. Anyways, enjoy *blows kiss at you*!**

** . . .**

"Diana, get in here! _NOW!" _Diane's aunt's voice was furious as it screeched through the thin walls. Diana Mace didn't bother to look up, or respond to her fuming aunt- she didn't do anything these days, and responding to her aunt's furious, shrill shrieks would only result on a lecture.

Even when she didn't do anything, things went wrong. Whenever she washed her hands in the rickety old closet she was supposed to call a bathroom, it immediately broke and white liquid would gush out.

She didn't really want to know where the white came from.

And her "aunt" was just a cranky middle-aged lady Diana was forced to live with because of the god damned orphanage. Completed with a tree-thick neck and beady, rat-black eyes, her personality was just as fugly as her face. Diana didn't know what she did to deserve such a life, but sometimes she just wanted to scream out at the air, shrieking every bad word she knew. And sometimes she did.

"DIANA! GET- IN- HERE- NOW!" Aunt Della's voice was beyond furious, and Diana decided not to risk it. She jumped off of her bed and ran inside of her aunt's bedroom, trying to choke back her laughter as she studied her aunt, clad with vibrant green hair. "What on earth happened to your _hair?" _She swallowed her laughter, but a small smile still twitched on her lips. Aunt Della raised her hand and smacked her face, but Diana's eyes just dared her to slap her again.

"Don't toy with me, girl! I _know _you put green hair dye in my shampoo. Fess up, you stupid bitch!" Diana didn't flinch at the venomous words- she was used to Della cussing at her. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Doesn't matter, anyways. In a few days I'm going to move out and live with the Nelsons, and you won't be the boss of me any longer… you old hag!_" _Diana spat out, and darted away as Della lunged at her, her face raspberry red with anger.

Diana couldn't help laughing as she locked herself in her small little bedroom- Della was so _easy! _It was hilarious to see her so angry, but another part of her- the more boring, mature part- scolded her. _Can't you keep your pranks low for at least a few days? _It hissed in her mind. _Soon you'll be with the Nelson's- just be patient_, it added in a softer voice, but Diana's glee was wearing off as she threw herself onto her bed. Her subconscious was right- she couldn't stop pulling pranks for _one _minute, and that's what got her into all the trouble. The orphanage had fed her some story about why her parents had given her up for adoption- _you kept on destroying everything in sight,_ they had told her.

Diana couldn't help it- she threw a pillow at the wall and let out a heartbreaking sob. Before she knew it, she was crying so hard she couldn't stop- horrible, shoulder-shaking weeps that made her shiver all over. What did she do to deserve such a horrible life? She had tried to be cheerful, had tried not to let everything get to her- but sometimes it was too much. She didn't want this terrible life- life with no friends, no real family. Everyone made fun of her at her former schools just because of her _skin color_- so white it made the moon look dull, which Diana thought wasn't such a bad thing, but _oh well._

Before Diana knew it, she was slipping on a small, shabby brown bag over her shoulder and was climbing out the window and onto the small fire escape. New York bustled underneath her, and she squeaked as she saw all the dull yellow cabs and faded white buses beneath her. If she fell…

She pushed the thought aside and slowly climbed down the fire escape until the white sidewalk came to her toes. People brushed against her, and the warm body heat made her extremely uncomfortable. _Oh, god, _she thought, swallowing hard. When was the last time she had socialized with a person other than her screaming "Aunt" Della?

_Why are you even doing this? The Nelsons, Diana, the Nelsons! _The same voice hissed in her ear, but she shook her head. She couldn't stay with Della one minute longer- she'd kill herself before she'd spend one more minute in the disgusting, cat-pee infested apartment she had to call her home. Diana looked both ways at the road, and made a run for it, praying to God that she wouldn't get hit by a rusty old cab. But, surprisingly, her feet took off, and with her long, silvery black hair flying behind her, made it to the other side of the sidewalk just in time without getting scarred for life.

Turning around, she began to take off again- but bumped into somebody's chest. She felt hands gripping her shoulders as they pushed her away gently- and came face-to-face with a pretty, gray-eyed woman clad with long blonde hair and a blue V-neck with gray jeans. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Ma'am!" Diana apologized, her cheeks flaming, and shrugged the woman's hands off of her shoulders. "Artemis?" The woman gaped, but when she saw Diana's confused expression, her lips tightened and she nodded hard. "You need to get to Camp, Diana." She flicked her a few golden coins, and then took off before Diana could ask her how in hell did she know her name.

**So, guys, what'd you think? Too shabby? Bad? Terrible to the eyes? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review below- I'll give you a thousand hugs if you do! I'm posting another chapter today, so I hope you'll swing by for the next chapter!  
Hugs, love, and all that jazz,**

** Lyricalyrics**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I don't really know where to start with this, because I just published the first chapter now and I don't have any special "wink, wink" reviewers to thank, so let's just jump right in!**

** . . .**

Diana looked for the fleeing gray eyed lady, screamed for her, even, but she was nowhere to be found. Was she wasted, or stoned, or something? What was the camp she was talking about? Diana looked back at the golden coins in her palms- they glimmered in the subtle sun. She slipped them in her pouch and began to run, wanting so badly to find the answers she wasn't sure she could take.

Was Diana just going crazy? Maybe this was a bad idea after all- maybe she should've waited for the Nelsons, like the voice in her head had told her to. She shook her head wildly as she ran- and fell face-first on the concrete. "Fuckity fuck fuck," She muttered under her breath, feeling the warm blood run onto her face- and then a pair of strong hands pulled her up. "Gray-eyed lady?" She mumbled as she tried to refocus her vision- and then frowned as she took in a pretty hot guy with golden blonde hair and glinting blue eyes staring at her with a smile.

"No, no gray-eyed ladies here. Only one hot, golden-haired dude with an amazing haiku." He cleared his throat and began:

"Grey eyed ladies are blah

Hot golden dudes are cool

I'm in the mood for a deli sandwich

I am extremely gorgeous."

Diana winced at his haiku and pulled away from him. "You don't understand," She said, blinking back tears, "I am completely lost, and this gray eyed lady just gave me a few gold pieces, and I'm so tired, and-" She burst into tears, and the golden haired guy shifted awkwardly on his toes as he pulled her aside and hugged her gently. "It's okay," He murmured in her ear, and his hot breath made her shiver and instantly pull back with her bag in her hand, ready to use it as a weapon. "Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me!" She yelled, and slapped him with her bag.

His face broke into a smile, instead of the fury she was waiting for, as he grabbed the pouch before it could hit his face. "You're just like your mom, you know," He smiled at her, and her face froze. "My mom?!" She cried, her eyes bulging. "You've met her? Are you my dad? Where is she?!" A bunch of questions blubbered to her lips, but he ignored her and whistled loudly. A cab suddenly screeched onto the sidewalk, and the door creaked open. Diana gawked at the cab- it was gray, and looked like it was made out of smoke and had survived numerous wars. " Five drachmas, girl," Three voices cracked, and Diana shivered as she raised an eyebrow to the golden dude. "You want me to go in here?" She demanded, but he was already pushing her into the cab, and as he turned around, called, "Good luck!"

"I'll be needing it," Diana moaned and poured a few of the golden coins the gray-eyed lady had given her into a gnarled, waiting hand. She looked around and shuddered inwardly- this was by far the most disgusting place she had ever been in. The seats were horribly uncomfortable, and three figures were seated at the front. One of them turned, and Diana opened her mouth to scream. A human-shaped _thing _was smiling at her, showing off one yellowed tooth. She had an empty eye socket and warts all over her face.

"Best buckle up, darling," She hissed, "It's going to be a bumpy ride."

And then they took off, wheels screeching.

Diana screamed so hard her throat burned as they rocketed on the streets, going over cars and cabs and buses so fast it made her dizzy. Her stomach lurched, and she shut her eyes tight, hoping this was all a terrible nightmare from watching the _Harry Potter _films five times in a row. The three ladies kept on yelling at their hearts content, and after what seemed a century they screeched to a stop in front of a large strawberry field.

"Best luck to you," The three woman cackled in unison and after pushing her out of the cab, took off. Diana squinted. Where was the camp everyone was talking about? She raised her eyes and gasped. Then she took off, racing in the strawberry fields to reach Camp Half-Blood's hill.

**Hey, guys! I really like this chapter, but I'm not so sure about the ending. I totally forgot what the Camp Half-Blood entrance was described as, and my _Percy Jackson _books are all the way upstairs and I'm feeling _really _lazy today. Anyways, comment and review, please! I'm _thirsting _for constructive criticism!**

** Hugs, love, and all that jazz,**

** Lyricalyrics**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! I want to say thanks- a lot- for following me and my story- it made me really happy to see how much you guys love Silver Eyes :D! But if you can, _please _review and give me some constructive criticism! Anyways, enjoy the chapter. **

** . . .**

Diana woke up in a white room, her vision blurry and her head aching. Was she dead? She vaguely remembered reaching the hill, and then darkness had surrounded her, and she collapsed. She blinked a few times, and then gasped. The golden-haired, haiku-reading freak was sitting on a chair next to her bed, examining her cuticles (which were perfect). His full, red lips broke into a goofy smile as he saw her staring at him. "Hey! I was wondering when my favorite niece was going to wake!" He grinned at her, showing off his gleaming white teeth. "Ugh. You again. And you're not my uncle, you weirdo!" She groaned, and fell down onto the bed. He just smiled. "Keep telling yourself that- I know you have a crush on me, but it's the truth. Sorry, kiddo." He leaned over and ruffled her hair, and she pulled back, frowning.

"You're so creepy. And if you really are my uncle, then where's my mother? Where's my father? Why did they leave me? Tell them I wish them the worst, and I want them to burn in the fiery depths of hell for eternity." She scowled at him, and his smile faltered for a second. "You really shouldn't say that, D-D. They love-" "Don't call me that-" "They love you, even if they can sometimes be a pain in the ass. _Especially _your mom- but don't tell her I said that, alright?" He finished, giving her a small wink.

She didn't wink back.

She suddenly was self-conscious that, besides for the blanket covering her body, she was naked. "Oh my god- why am I naked?!" She was on a full-blown panic attack. The golden-haired man fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. "Because your clothing was stained with blood and mud, and I'm flattered that you want me to be _your _god, but as I told you, I'm your uncle, and dating your uncle is wrong on so many levels." Diana stared at him. He was crazy or something- he wasn't god, or any god, for that matter. He was a loony-bin worthy man who probably escaped from an insane asylum somewhere and kidnapped girls and undressed them in their sleep.

"Liar! Pedophile!" She spat out, and he chuckled at her outraged expression. "I guess you're right about both things- I'm more than a thousand years old and have dated several hundred 20-year-old models- gosh, I'm _so _wrong!" He looked horrified for a moment, and Diana laughed. It was like having the older brother she always wanted- not counting the haikus, of course.

The golden-haired man grinned at her laughter, and gave her his trademark wink. "I don't think I've even introduced myself. Oh, well, every introduction should start out as a haiku," He said, and cleared his throat. Diana groaned as he began his haiku:

"My name is Apollo, and my friends call me Sir Awesome

I am super-hot and cool

My sister is your mother

I like cherry pie."

Diana winced. "That. Was. Horrible. And no way are you Apollo, you creep. There's no such thing as _gods, _in plural, or any god whatsoever." "My haikus are _not _horrible! And Diana, I'm sorry to break it to you- okay, I'm not so sorry- but your mother is one of the Olympians." Diana's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Please don't tell me you're on meth. Oh, man, you _are, _aren't you!?" Diana put her face in her hands and sighed. Apollo looked shocked. "Of course not! And anyways, drugs don't work on me. Or your mom. Or any of the other Olympians. They just fizz and burst on our tongues. Not that I tried," His cheeks flamed. Diana had enough time with this freaky, bad-haiku reading man- she wrapped her body in the blanket and slipped out of bed.  
Her mind turned black, and she almost fainted as she struggled to remain upright. "Woah, there, pal! Take it easy. Here- drink this, please." Apollo handed her an ice-cold cup filled with a clear reddish-brown liquid- apple juice, maybe.

That wasn't what it was.

It tasted like tomato soup, her favorite food. It was hot in her mouth, but it was still cold in her hand. "What _is _this?" She breathed. "Ambrosia." Said a voice that wasn't Apollo's, and she spun around to face a scuffy-looking middle-aged man with a pudgy stomach and watery brown eyes. "It's the drink of all the divine- and you brats, of course." She could almost smell alcohol on his breath from all the way across the room. "Who the hell are you?" Her voice was clenched, tight. "That's Dionysus, my ever-favorite brother!" Apollo said mock-cheerfully as he put an arm around Dionysus's shoulders.

"Get off of me, Sunshine," Dionysus spat and shuffled away, muttering under his breath as he walked through the door just as another girl walked in. Her hair was curly, and golden blonde, and reached up to the end of her waist. She had stormy gray eyes, like the sea in a hurricane. Her face was slightly tanned, and she was holding a pair of jeans and an orange T-shirt that read **Camp Half-Blood**. And, much to Diana's embarrassment, was also holding a stiff bra and a pair of panties. Apollo fidgeted uncomfortably before he muttered, "I'll see you later, kiddo." And walked away.

Diana eagerly stripped off the blanket and pulled on the jeans and the vibrant orange T-shirt. "Here," The blonde-haired girl handed her a pair of flats, and she gladly took them. "Those are the Aphrodite cabins' shoes, so bring them back once you get your own. I'm Annabeth, by the way. Daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom." There was no mistaking the proudness in her voice.

"I'm Diana Mace. Daughter of Nobody, orphan for what seemed like a thousand years." Annabeth smiled sympathetically at her. "Maybe we're sisters. You have silvery eyes, and dark hair, like Athena, and- Huh. You kind of look like…" "Like?" Diana pressed. She really did hope Athena was her mother- she'd always loved books, and she really did want to be Annabeth's sister, but she had a feeling that she wasn't Athena's daughter. Probably some minor god or goddess's freak. "Nothing. Nevermind." Annabeth laughed shakily. "It wasn't possible, anyways. I was just about to say you look kind of like Artemis, but she's a virgin goddess. She can't have children."

"Oh." Diana said in a small voice. They were quiet for a while, until Annabeth suddenly touched her arm, lightly. "C'mon," She said in an obviously forced cheerful voice, "I'll show you around camp." They walked outside, and Diana couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her lips. A huge rock climbing wall stood to one side, with lava pouring down, and on the other side there was a sword-fighting arena, where two brutal-looking kids were practicing. And in the center, about a dozen cabins stood in the shape of a U. One was made entirely out of gold, and was shining like the sun (Diana guessed that was Apollo's cabin- she shivered at the thought of a bunch of little Apollo's running around, wreaking havoc). Another was a nasty red and a few tough-looking kids were rough-housing each other. They were entirely different, and yet almost exactly the same. Diana's gaze drifted to one cabin to another- until they landed on a silvery gray one, shimmering like the moonlight.

As if in a trance, she slowly walked towards it, ignoring Annabeth's squeals of protest, and walked inside. The inside was breathtaking- stars twinkled on the ceiling, and a huge amount of bunk beds stood in silvery blue glory. They looked fluffy, and yet they were untouched, like the last people who used them haven't come back in a long time.

She walked over to a nightstand, where a silver locket the shape of a half-moon was laying, and on the side, in elegant, pitch black letters was the words **Invictus Maneo**- which Diana had completely understood. _I remain unconquered, _it read.

She slipped it on just as Annabeth grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the cabin. "You and Percy are exactly alike," She complained. "We're not supposed to go into those cabins." She pointed to a few at the front, including the silver one. "This is Artemis's cabin. She never had any kids but sometimes her hunters come to stay for a few days. Cabins like hers are honorary," Annabeth explained. "But nobody can go or sleep in them, unless you're their kid, which I highly doubt." She hadn't meant it in a bad way, but her words slightly stung. _Well, whose kid am I- the god of chopped liver? _Diana thought ruefully.

"C'mon- it's almost dinnertime," Annabeth smiled as she led Diana up to the eating area. Kids were already being served, and they were walking up to the camp fire and scraping half of the food into the fire. Annabeth explained that half of the portions went to the gods, and as Diana loaded her plate and wandered to the fires, she wondered what the gods ever did for her. She scraped half of her food on her plate and mumbled under her breath, "Whoever you are, I'm pretty much pissed off at you. Just thought you should know." The smell filled her nostrils, and her eyes widened. It was the smell of breeze through the stars; it was the smell of phantom flowers and moonlight's fruit.

It was the smell of home.

**Well, what do you guys think? A little too much? Or too little? PLEASE review, and with that, I'm out!**

** Love, hugs, and all that jazz,**

** Lyricalyrics**


End file.
